Hi, My Name Is
by red-headed psychopaths wanted
Summary: Naurto is a seventh grader at Konoha Middle School with two best friends named Hinata and Kiba, and one crush named Sasuke. The only problem with this is that Sasuke is a boy and Naruto sees no possible way that he is gay. SasuNaru. R&R please!
1. tuesday

Me: I know, I know. I should be working on all my other stories right now but this story has been nagging at my brain for a while so…here it is.

Gaara: Am I in _this_ one?

Me: Later probably.

Gaara: Great. Who are you pairing me with?

Me: Hinata I think. (shrug)

Gaara: Whatever.

Me: You're going to take it and you're going to like it. (glare)

Gaara: (turns towards reader) She doesn't own anything. Got it? Good.

Me: Here it is! XD

Hi my name's Naruto. I'm in seventh grader going to Konoha Middle School and…well what else? Hmmm. I'm blond. Yeah, ok, let's cut the crap and just start with what you all really want. My story. Well I guess I have many different stories, but you know what I mean.

This particular story starts on a Tuesday. When it began it was a Tuesday just like any other…

I emptied the contents of my backpack into the way-too-small locker and took out all I would need for English today, making sure I didn't forget anything. We have WAY too many books for English.

"Good morning." I turned my attention away from my locker to search for the source of the sing-song voice. I found my best friend, Hinata, standing right behind me. She was grinning at me over her Algebra books

"Hina-chan, it's a Tuesday. How can you be so happy?"

"What's wrong with Tuesdays?" Hinata smiled even wider and leaned over to poke me in the stomach. I flinched and held my stomach where she had just dug her fingernails into my skin. Don't ask me how I was able to feel her nails through my shirt. They're pretty blunt too.

"What was that for?"

"I'm waking you up sleepy head!" Hinata still had the smile plastered on her face. Morning person. Blah.

"Boo!" A ridiculously loud voice sounded behind me, causing me to flinch and Hinata to eep.

Hinata's moment of surprise reminded me vaguely of when she used to be so shy that she could hardly say a sentence without stuttering. It's hard to believe that it had only been a couple months before that she had completely found enough self confidence to act the way she does now. Though the old Hinata sometimes still shows through if she's not careful. Like at this particular moment.

Hinata relaxed when she found that our surprise attacker was Kiba. Actually the surprise attack wasn't really a surprise attack anymore. Really, he did it every day.

Kiba flashed his sharp canine teeth at us in a bright grin.

"Wazup homies?!" He practically yelled. Kiba never seemed to notice how loud his voice really was. Annoying? Yes definitely. But we've gotten used to it.

"Homies?" Hinata asked as dryly as she could manage (meaning not dryly at all) while I just lifted an eyebrow at my friend. "Never mind. You two go to class. We'll all be late if we don't hurry."

Hinata waved goodbye and started off toward her class while Kiba and I separated to go to ours.

Ok, pause. Yes, these are my friends. Slightly weird but still cool in their own way.

Hinata has been my friend since about a year ago (we're in seventh grade people) and has been friends with Kiba for about a year before that. There was a time when I was pretty sure she had a crush on me but time moves on and silly infatuations fade. I even remember a point where I had a thing for her. Thinking back on it now it seems kind of awkward to be in love with your best friend.

Kiba's friendship was kind of forced on me. Not by him, of course, but by Hinata. Neither Kiba nor I had any friends besides her for a while there because some of our closest buddies (Yes, I do use that word so shut up.) had left the year before. This means that we would both hang around with Hina-chan whenever we could (Recess and the likes). We started to get to know each other better and better because of this, and eventually became friends. If asked, though, we would probably stick to the story that we hated each other.

Anyways…where were we? Right. Mrs. Kureni's class.

I walked into the English room and looked up at the clock. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I realized I was still on time.

I looked around the room searching for a bright head of bubblegum pink hair. It was obviously easy to spot Sakura so I found her almost instantly. I took an empty seat next to my half-friend-half-crush and gave her a small smile. She rolled her eyes in response but still smiled back. I looked past Sakura to see who she was sitting next to on her left side and wasn't too surprised to find her best friend, Ino, there. Hinata would hang out with those two often as they were her other best friends. She'd become a relatively popular person since she'd overcome her shyness. Of course I'm counting popularity by numbers of friends, not by numbers of mindless followers.

She has a bunch of other friends actually. At least three in each class. One of her closer friends, Ten-ten, was currently in her Algebra class with her. Ten-ten is a pretty violent person when she wants to be but is also a very loyal and good friend to Hinata. She's broken Kiba's heart many times before (once or twice every year since fourth grade) and currently is avoiding him. Kiba had given up on her by now, and currently didn't have a love interest. I was glad for that because I didn't want to deal with any more drama. Not that I'd be the one that was most likely to be dragged into it. Hinata was notorious for getting caught in the middle of these things. That's usually because she almost always has friends on both sides. Sucks for her.

Ok. As I was saying, I was doing the grammar pages listed on the board while stealing a few glances at my pink haired crush out of the corner of my eye.

A few times she caught me staring and raised an eyebrow in my direction. In those cases I would blush faintly and quickly focus back on figuring out what part of speech 'never' was.

Now it would be boring to explain the rest of the day up to science class and since I'm too lazy and have a slight case of ADD (Who doesn't?) I'm not going to. So picture this. It's the last class before recess and we're working in groups. In mine I have Sakura, an annoyingly lazy (but genius) kid named Shikamaru, a girl whose name keeps on eluding me but was now absent, and a certain pale eyed Hyuuga that certainly wasn't Hinata. Sakura had just ranted for a bit about how none of us were doing any work (which was basically true) and put me and the Hyuuga in a separate team together while she and Shikamaru worked on some other part of the project. Of course I wined and protested a bit but the look that Sakura sent me shot chills down my spine. So Neji and I were left to look up various things about native animals…together.

"Naruto. Pass me a pencil. This one broke." Neji's light grey eyes bore holes into my blue ones.

"Why don't you just get up and sharpen it?" I mumbled grumpily, still angry that Sakura hadn't asked me to work with her instead of Neji.

"And why would I do that when you're holding a perfectly good pencil in your hands. Now give it." Neji said coolly.

"No." I glared. Neji lunged at my hands, obviously tired of waiting. As he pulled it from my grasp I felt a shocking sense of warmth as his skin touch mine and had to fight back a blush that was threatening to cover my cheeks. Why was I blushing? It was just that stupid Neji for heaven's sakes! Stupid teenage hormones, weirding out on me at a time like this!

Neji, meanwhile, was furiously scribbling down the notes he had gathered from the website he currently had open on one of the school's laptops. I had to fight down another blush as my super sensitive hormones now made me notice how beautiful Neji looked with his almost black hair spilling in front of his pale, handsome face. I quickly looked away again after I realized what I was thinking. I imagine that my expression showed just how horrified I was as I resisted the old habit to bite my nails out of panic. Neji obviously saw this because he looked up from his notes and poked me in the side. What is with the Hyuugas and poking!

"What's got your boxers in a knot?" Neji's eyes searched my obviously disturbed expression but went back to his notes when I shook my head and gave him a shaky smile. I stared at my nails for a second while I digested the new information. I was attracted to a guy. No. It had to be just my hormones talking. I couldn't honestly like a guy like Neji even if I was bi. Oh my god, I realized. Am I bi??

I went again into panic attack mode before just deciding that it was best to push this subject out of my mind for now and figure out my answer later. Yep. That would be a good idea. I can't start freaking out in the middle of science class. My expressions are too easily read.

I fell back into working on the science project although through the rest of class I never once met the eyes of the Hyuuga.

After science I quickly gathered my stuff and headed out the door, more than ready to get to lunch. Hinata would know what to do. Yes. She definitely would. Everyone who's ever known her knows she's a huge gay rights supporter even if her uptight, grey eyed parents don't know. She's also a big yaoi fan and reads some of those scary gay fan fictions that I never want to look at. I mused taking up reading some for a while but dropped the idea almost as soon as I thought of it.

Never in a million years.

I dropped off all my books at my locker before starting towards the lunch tables. On my way there I caught slight of Kiba walking towards the same table I was and briefly wondered that, _if_ I was bi, if it would mean that it was possible for me to have a crush on him. After a moment of watching my canine loving friend I rejected that idea too. Kiba and me? Me and Kiba? Never. No. Ew.

I continued to our usual table and set my bagged lunch of instant ramen down next to where Hina-chan always sat. I knew when she came she would sit there because we always sat in the same spot everyday. It was habit. Hinata and I would sit beside each other on one side of the table while Kiba would sit directly across from us. To Hinata's left side all of Hinata's many other friends (all girls) sat. Usually Sakura and Ino would sit directly beside her in order to talk with their friend while they ate. This system meant that the girls that seemed to have Kiba-and-Naruto-aphobia would be able to keep their distance and their friend would still be near them. It was perfect.

"Naruto. Wake up." I felt a soft tap on my head from Hinata before she sat in the spot beside me. Her necklaces made a clanking noise as she moved. Hinata for some reason like to wear many chains and other strange things around her neck at all times and wore equally odd stuff around her wrists, though preferred to leave her ears earingless for some reason. For another unknown reason her fashion had changed drastically over the years as her personality changed. She now opted for a more Goth style unlike her old all white outfits with large jackets. She would, by all means, deny that she looked Goth at all, although her favorite store was still Hot Topic. Her hair has grown long and is almost to her elbows now. Jeez. How long is she going to let it grow out?

Kiba always has opted to more earthy colors like brown, grey, and deep reds and tends to like furs (fake of course). His favorite coat is grey with a black faux fur lining. He wears it all the time. And I mean ALL the time. Even in summer!

And then there's Akamaru. Akamaru is Kiba's dog and pride and joy. He tends to like to take rides on various parts of Kiba's body, including nestled in between Kiba's shirt and his jacket. Of course this means that Kiba's cloths never are free of dog hair.

Kiba also likes to paint his face every morning with two identical red triangles going down both sides of his face. Weird huh?

I don't get either of their styles at all since I have always been in love with the color orange and I wear it whenever I can. Orange es de bomb peoples! XD

Did you like my smiley face there? I know you did, so stop denying it.

Anyways, back to my story. So yeah. I was sitting there looking all pretty and trying to figure out how to tell Hinata that I thought I might be bi when a head of black hair caught my eye. From across the cafeteria I stared at the most popular boy in school, Uchiha Sasuke. He was sitting across from Neji, the other popular 'stick-up-ass guy' in Konoha Middle School, and (gasp) was not saying a word.

Even though Neji and Sasuke are friends I've never actually seen them have a normal conversation. Like I said, MAJOR stick-up-ass syndrome at that table. But that's not the point. The point is that until now I hadn't noticed how…how beautiful Sasuke was. His pitch black hair and pale face matched that of the person sitting in front of him but there was a huge difference.

There was another sort of beauty to Sasuke. He had a beauty I just couldn't put my finger on but had so much of it that I couldn't tear my eyes off him.

All of a sudden Sasuke turned his head to meet his dark, heavy lidded gaze with my own, and as soon as he did my whole body started reacting. My heart started to pulse really loudly in my ears and my stomach did flip-flops. Even my breathing became irregular. As Sasuke lazily turned back to poking his food with his fancy, over embellished chopsticks, I realized the most shocking thing of all.

I had the hots for Uchiha Sasuke.

"Come on Naruto. That's the second time you spaced out on me. Were you even listing?" Hinata poked me in the side for about the millionth time that day, bringing me back to reality. I realized then that I was still staring at Sasuke from about six tables away and had completely missed out on Hinata's rendition of the funny song Ten-ten had apparently been singing all through…what was it…Algebra? Sure. See, I completely missed it.

Hinata gave me a worried look.

"You ok?" My face must have displayed the emotions my mind was still trying to figure out because Hinata's usually smiling face was marred with lines of concern.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." I gave Hinata the best smile I could manage and continued. "Hey, Hina-chan? Could I talk to you about something?"

""Sure! What is it?" Hinata gave an encouraging smile ten times more brilliant than mine (Wow. That NEVER happens. I tend to smile A LOT!)

"Not now." I looked pointedly at all the others sitting by us. "At recess, ok?"

Hinata's smile now turned slightly confused (but understanding) before melting back into the huge grin she had on before. It took no prodding at all for her to launch right back into her Ten-ten story. I pretended to listen, head nodding at all the appropriate times, and waited for lunch to be over.

Here comes another time skip.

Recess:

I waited by Hinata's locker as she stuffed her, now empty, lunch box in it. I leaned against another locker, staring ahead, until I heard Hinata's locker door slam and her smiling face popped back into view.

"No one's here. Start talking." Hinata demanded. I glanced down the near empty hallway and decided that it was ok to…

"Boo!" I rubbed my temples. Kiba again.

"Kiba, I need to talk to Hina-chan for a sec. Go away." I shoved him in the direction of the recess field in a not too gentle way.

This didn't seem to faze Kiba, though. He bounded right back up to us with his insane trademark grin in place and fake whispered in Hinata's ear. "Ooooo. He's gonna ask you out."

I thought I saw a blush on Hinata's face but it must have been an optical illusion because a second later she pushed him away with a "Shut up, Kiba."

"Come on Kiba. Just a second I promise." Hinata said as we neared the field.

"Fine. Just a minute, though." Kiba smiled. He knew when to back off. He's a good friend like that.

"Thanks." I grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged her away until we were in an unpopulated section of the field.

"Tell me." Hinata said, her curiosity far from hidden. I took a deep breath to start but realized that I had no idea how to say this. We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds until I decided that it would be better if I just come out into the open right now.

"Hina-chan…IthinkI'mbi." It came out in a string of not very understandable words.

"What?" Hinata cocked her head to the side.

I took a second beep breath. "I think I'm bi."

Hinata blinked up at me for a few seconds until my words sunk in. When she finally got it she smiled. Before long she was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked angrily.

"It's nothing. It's just that you made it sound like such a bad thing. Naruto, if you like guys you like guys. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Hey, I like guys too."

I smiled at her words. I already felt better. I surprised myself when I gave out a strangled laugh of my own.

"Now why are _you_ laughing?" Hinata asked.

"You'll never guess who I've got a crush on." I said. I was slightly giddy as I felt my grin start to migrate across my face.

"Who?" Hinata gave an excited squeak.

"Sasuke."

"No." Hinata's mouth drooped open in shock.

"Yes." My smile grew even more. I didn't know how much more smiling was possible.

She smiled again (More smiles!) in response until suddenly a look of realization crossed her features.

"Kiba." She looked dead serious now (Does she have mood swings or something? Must be PMSing.). "Naruto, we've got to tell him."

"What? No." I was horrified by the idea.

"Why? He may be silly at times but he is one of the most trust worthy people I know."

"I know, I know." I sighed. "Maybe later." Have you ever noticed that later always seems like a good time to get stuff done?

All of a sudden a booming voice filled my ears.

"Your minute's up!"

"Speaking of the devil." I murmured under my breath. I don't know why I said that. It just seemed appropriate at the time.

"Hi Kiba." Hinata started chatting lightly with Kiba as we walked around the field, just like always. It felt good to have at least one normal thing happen today. I felt my mind wandering as soon as it was not needed to keep up a conversation. Where did it wander, you wonder? To Sasuke of course. Too bad he's not in any of my classes today…

Yeah call me love sick but what can I do? I've fallen fast and fallen hard. And for none other then Mr. stick-up-ass Uchiha himself.

Me: R&R por favor! XD

Gaa-kun: Just do it. (glare)


	2. wednesday

Me: The second chapter is up!!!

Gaara: I think they know that.

Me: Yeah but that doesn't mean I can't still say it.

Gaara: Whate…

Me: Don't you DARE say 'whatever', Mr.

Gaara: Whatever.

Me: (sigh) You're a lost cause.

Gaara: And you know it. (smirk)

Me: Anyways, thank you Narutard Kiba reviewing! Cookies for you!! XD

Gaara: (pout) What about me?

Me: (evil grin) You don't get any because you've been naughty.

Gaara: (Eye twitch) Be prepared to run.

Me: (Runs) I don't own anything! (runs faster) R&R!!!

* * *

Wednesday:

Valentines Day. The day of pink and red. The day of chocolate and candy. The day of my nightmares realized. That was today.

As soon as I walked into the school I saw the walls covered with hearts. Red and pink hearts none the less. As you can see, those are not my exactly my favorite colors. Well, at least pink. Red's ok as long as no traces of white properties are detectable.

But these hearts were everywhere. All down the halls, on the water fountains, and even taped onto the lockers.

How'd they get there you may ask? The world may never know.

Actually the answer to this question was answered as soon as Hinata bounded up to me, carrying some pink heart cut outs in her arms. And when I say some I mean that there were enough hearts that she could barely see over the top of the pile. Yes, that kind of some.

"Narutooooooo! Help me tape these on the lockers! Stud Gov doesn't have enough people to finish putting all these up." Hinata shoved half of her pile into my arms…which I dropped.

By the way, Stud Gov's our crazy school's name for student government. Why they changed the name from Stu Go? I don't really know. Hinata seems to be the only person who actually likes the change, but that's just because she's weird. Though, as Ten-ten always says…being called weird is an honor. Yep. (cricket, cricket) Just thought you might like to know that. (inset awkward silence number two here) Okaay…back to the story.

"What? There's more?!" I practically screamed down the empty hall way.

Hinata nodded excitedly and shoved even more hearts into my arms. How was she able to carry all these?

I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Kib…" I turned around and paused mid-sentence. Neji was standing in front me with a slight smirk on is face.

"Hinata-sama, would it be possible for me to have a private word with Naruto?" His eyes never left mine.

"S-sure." Hinata stuttered before fleeing back the way she had come. She gets nervous around her cousin for some reason.

"What'd you need to talk to me about?" I asked, though I really didn't want to know the answer. With the scary way he was looking at me, no one would. What am I? A hunk of meat or something? Looks like he thinks so.

"I was wondering if we could go to the library after school today to work on homework. Do you have anything planned?"

Only two thoughts ran through my mind at that time.

1. Is Neji asking me on a date?!?

2. How do I get out of it?

"Umm…don't you have soccer practice today, Neji?" I searched desperately for an excuse.

"No. Practice is tomorrow. Why would I ask you out on a day when I couldn't fit you into my schedule?" Neji's stare was as frozen as ice.

"Umm. Ok but…I'm going over to Hinata's today."

Neji smirked. "No you're not."

I was baffled when he replied so quickly. Does he have a team of ninja spies stalking me or something?

"H-how…?"

"Idiot. I live with her. If she ever invited _anyone_ over, which would never happen, I would know about it."

Oh right, they're cousins. I mentally cursed. Screw Neji and his family relation to Hinata.

"Umm yeah…I must have been thinking of something else." I scratched my head and hoped that my pathetic cover-up had worked.

"So?" Neji looked impatient but I couldn't think of any more reasons to ditch so…

"So who's gonna drive?" I mentally cursed a second time. Why'd I say yes?!?!

"My chauffer usually drives me directly home after school but I could just tell him we have a different destination today." I gaped at him.

"A chauffer?! As in the guy who drives filthy rich people around and is always wearing one of those really uncomfortable suits?!"

"Uh…yeah." The pale, FILTHY RICH boy in front of me actually looked confused at my excitement. "Don't tell me you've never had one before?"

"Nope!" I was smiling now. If chauffeurs were anything like in the movies this…ehem _trip _would be awesome. Maybe we would even drive in a limo!

"Well his name is Iruka. He'll take us wherever we would like to go." Neji smirked again. My mind then registered why we were even discussing chauffeurs. Neji and I were going on a date. Well, maybe he didn't think of it as a date. I would find out for sure that afternoon.

"O-oh. I've...ah…got to go to class." I rushed of in the vague direction of Ms. Anko's classroom. Halfway down the hallway I turned back and called to the Hyuuga. "See ya later!" What? I didn't want to be rude.

I turned the corner and ran towards my history class. I peaked through the window and saw that Hinata was saving me a seat between her and Kiba. This was the only class that all three of us had together besides extra curricular classes. And I for one was very, very glad that Neji wasn't in it. I slid into my seat and caught Hinata's eyes with mine. The teacher had already started the lesson but still didn't even look up when I walked in five minutes late. Ms. Anko is cool like that…unless she's had a bad day. You don't walk into class five minutes late when Ms. Anko has had a bad day. There has been one case that I remember where I had teasing her about her strange fashion sense (really, it's weird) and she threw a sharpened pencil at me. Yeah, I know, scary. Very, very scary. Not as scary as the _date _tonight is going to be, though. I shuddered at the thought. What am I going to do?

Hinata gave a questioning look in response to the horrified one on my face.

"What is it?" She mouthed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kiba looking over at our silent conversation. He must have figured out that this was just between Hinata and me because he silently turned away again.

I rubbed my neck nervously and looked at the clock. Thirty-four minuets until history ended and our short snack break began. Good. That wasn't too long. I looked back at Hinata and gave her what I hoped was an I'll-tell-you-later look and pretended to pay attention to Ms. Anko's lecture. Hinata must've gotten it because she did the same.

The next thirty-four minuets seemed to drag on forever until Ms. Anko finally gave us a dismissing wave.

"Hinata! We need to talk." I hissed through clenched teeth. I didn't want Kiba overhearing us. Of course, he was right beside us so that was difficult.

We were walking down the hall to drop off our books before heading out to the recess field (dubbed the Greenfield). Déjà vu huh? It feels like everything we do happens there. And that analysis would be correct because everything that really happens with us happens at either lunch, lunch recess, or snack recess (that's what's going on now) and two out of three of those are spent on the Greenfield. I don't know why we call it the _Green_field, though. The grass is almost completely brown.

"Did something happen between you and Neji?" Hinata whispered back. She looked a little bit frightened, as if I was going to tell her that he had put a gun to my head and threatened me with my life.

"Yeah." I took a deep breath and made sure that Kiba wasn't listening. "I think he asked me out on a date, Hina-chan."

Hinata gasped and I nodded solemnly. We had stopped walking so Kiba was forced to realize that something was going on without him at the moment.

"What happened? Why'd we stop walking?" Kiba asked, pausing mid-stride. He looked desperate to get out to recess. Knowing him he wanted a chance to run around on the field. It's hard to keep as much energy as he does stored up inside. Trust me. I can relate. Let's just say that I was a_ bit_ wild before I finally decided it was time to invest in ADD medicine.

"Nothing." I answered quickly because Hinata couldn't. Her jaw was still dropped and she was obviously in a state of shock.

Kiba leaned over to snap his fingers in front of her face, consequently making her blink and close her mouth.

"Whatever you say, Naruto. It sure doesn't look like nothing, but whatever you say." He shook his head and shrugged. "I just want to get to my locker and get the hell outside. I might just explode from energy overload pretty soon." Kiba really did look desperate.

"Go ahead, Kib. We'll catch up later." I attempted a smile at him. Lately I've been way too stressed for my own good; I must be worrying him by now. In fact, he did look a little concerned but didn't need to be told twice to get to recess. He basically sprinted down the hall. Once he was out of sight, Hinata and I started walking again…very, very slowly. Hinata turned towards me, clutching her books to her chest.

"Let me get this straight. MY cousin, coldhearted Neji, asked YOU out on a date."

I nodded.

"Wow. Well, I didn't see this one coming." Hinata turned her gaze back onto the ground in front of her. Her expression became contemplative. We walked in silence, still saying nothing, taking our time to reach the lockers. We put away our books and took the quicker, yet less frequently used, root to the field. We had walked so slowly that everyone was already out there (minus the lower school) and no one else was in the halls with us. Neither of us spoke until we were on the Greenfield.

"Hina-chan?" I tilted my head to the side and looked her in the eyes. She nodded for me to continue. That was all the consent I needed before the dam between my mind and my mouth burst and all my thoughts came rushing out. "What am I going to do? I mean, I don't like him in anyway other than as a friend…and not even that. But I don't want to just shoot him down either. I mean, it's Valentines Day. I can't do that to him. Besides, I'm not even sure that he's thinking of it as a date. And I…"

"Naruto, you're rambling." Hinata sighed and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I guess you'll just have to see what happens. You can't back out now."

"B-but…" All of a sudden I was zapped by a bolt of ingeniousness. "I know!" I exclaimed. "You, my dear, are coming with me! We'll make it a double date!"

"What?" Hinata looked as if I had just dropped an anvil on her head. "A double date? Who am I supposed to bring?"

"Oh yeah. I didn't think of that." My face fell. Hinata has absolutely no interest in any of the boys at this school. Then the bolt struck me again. Who says that lighting doesn't strike in the same spot twice? "You could take Kiba!"

"WHAT?!?!" Hinata yelled. "Dog-boy? No way in hell!"

"Come on, Hinata. For me?" I looked up at her with my puppy eyes.

She scowled at me. "Alright." She thought about it as I rejoiced. "Well, it actually won't be that bad. We'll just pretend we're going on a date while we're actually watching over you two." She looked more excited now. "It'll be fun!"

I smiled. "Now where'd Kiba run off to?" I looked around and found him not too far from us. "Hey Kib!" I called.

He jogged over. "What?"

"Well, Neji asked Naruto out on a date and he wants us to pretend to be a couple so we can chaperone them." Hinata informed him.

"What? Neji and…" He looked just as stunned as Hinata had before. "Wow. And all this time I thought he was straight and crushing on Ten-ten." He looked to be caught up in his thoughts but then turned back to us. "Of course I'll come. When is it?"

"Today." I answered. My usual prankster smile had returned.

"I'll call my mom." Kiba said. Hinata nodded that she would do the same.

"Thanks guys. I owe you one." I smiled at them.

"We'll take you up on that." Kiba grinned devilishly.

Seven classes and two phone calls later I met Kiba and Hinata at the curb.

"You guys ready?" I asked nervously.

"Yep!" Hinata said while Kiba grinned.

Another poke in my back. Let me guess, Neji. I turned around. Yep. My left eye twitched. I may or may not have growled.

"What are they doing here?" Neji asked coldly.

"They're coming too. As a _couple_." I stressed the last word, looking pointedly at my two friends.

"Really?" Neji looked over at Hinata. "I didn't know that you two were together."

"Uh., yeah we are." Kiba nervously strung an arm around Hinata's shoulders while they both smiled very, very brightly. Way too brightly. It practically screamed "fake".

Neji lifted an eyebrow as the pair laughed sheepishly.

"Oookay. Well then we'd better be on our way." He turned away from my friends and started walking. Hinata and Kiba let out a sigh of relief and Kiba quickly removed his arm. They both shot a glare in my direction. It was my turn to look sheepish. "Sorry." I mouthed.

Neji looked back and gestured for us to follow him. We complied as he led the way to a huge black stretched-limo.

"Wow!" I ran towards it and jumped up and down. "This is sooo cool! A limo!" Wondering what it looked like on the inside I reached out to open the door but was beaten by a white gloved hand. I looked up to find the owner of foresaid glove and hand to find a nice looking man with brown hair and a scar over the bridge of his nose smiling down at me.

"Hello. I'm Iruka." I gladly accepted the hand he offered me. "And you must be Sir Naruto." He smiled even wider and tipped his head to the side. "I would like to say that I've heard a lot about you but the young master here isn't a very talkative person, as you must know."

I smiled back at him and nodded. He took my backpack and popped the trunk, placing it inside.

'I think I'm gonna like this guy.', I thought.

He opened the door for me and bowed to Neji.

"How was your day young master?" Iruka smiled at him.

"It was fine, thank you." Neji replied shortly. It was almost rude. Iruka didn't seem to mind, though. He turned around and offered the front seat to the dark haired Hyuuga, who, after giving Iruka his backpack, got in.

Iruka seemed to only see my friends then because his already large smile grew even more when he saw Hinata.

"Young mistress!" He gave Hinata a bow as she blushed.

"Stop bowing!" Hinata looked flustered. "And my name's Hinata. Call me by that." She smiled at Iruka who nodded back to her.

"Ms. Hinata then. " Hinata frowned at her title but let it go. Iruka took both their bags and put them in the back with the rest. "And who is this?" Iruka gestured towards my other friend.

"Oh, this is Kiba. He's coming with us today." Hinata introduced the dog-lover.

"I'm _very_ pleased to meet you Mr. Kiba." You could almost hear the eyebrow wiggling in his voice.

He obviously didn't see the murderous looks on both my friends' faces because he smiled again and gestured to the seats beside me.

They redirected their glares at me when they got in and closed the door. I laughed nervously and scratched my neck.

"You _way_ more than owe us one, Naruto." Hinata whispered menacingly. Kiba cracked his knuckles besides her.

I nodded. I dared not to get on the bad side of either of those two. It would not be pretty.

I avoided the laser beams my two best friends were shooting at me and looked around the car.

It was all black on the inside, as well as the outside, and when I glanced behind me I saw two whole other rows of seats facing each other. There was a small TV hanging from the top of the car and everything smelled so…new.

Iruka lowered the shaded glass between the front and back seats so that Neji could hold a conversation with us even from up front.

"You guys want to watch something?" Neji asked. "Hinata-_sama_," He put as much sarcasm as I think is humanly possible into the suffix of her name, "here's the remote. I trust you know how to use it?"

Hinata looked a little nervous as Neji addressed but her expression turned to resentment as Neji tossed a black remote to her. "I do." She hissed almost venomously. I was a little scared. Not even Mr. Orochimaru, the middle school head, had ever made her act like this.

"Then aren't you going to ask our guests what they would like to watch?"

Hinata glared darkly at the back of Neji's head. "I don't need to. I already know." She automatically switched it to our favorite channel. "You know why I know that, Neji? 'Cause they're my best friends."

She sounded as though she was proving a point or something. "I know them better than _you_, Neji." Oh, she was proving a point or something.

As Iruka silently started the car and pulled out of the parking lot Neji turned around to face his cousin.

"What was that?" His light eyes glared into an identical pair or blue orbs. Hinata swallowed but stood her ground.

"I-I said…"

"She said that she knows us better than you do, Neji." Kiba stepped in.

"And she's right." I sided with my friends.

Neji looked hurt and a little shocked for a moment before his face again became impassive. He looked away with a "Hn." Hinata looked at us gratefully and we smiled back.

"Thank you." She said as the tinted window between the front and back slid up again.

"No problem." Kiba said.

"Yeah. What are friends for?"

For the rest of the drive no one spoke and the only noise that could be heard came from the TV screen above us. When the car finally pulled to a stop in front of the library Hinata turned off the TV and opened her door. Kiba and I were about to do the same but Iruka did it for us and then handed us our backpacks. Neji was standing next to Iruka, already holding his. Hinata came around the side and was given hers. She smiled and thanked the kind chauffer as did Kiba and I. Iruka bowed and got back in the car.

"Where's he going?" I asked Neji.

"He's parking. He'll wait there until I call him." Neji's eyes didn't meet mine.

"Oh." We were all silent for a while before Kiba broke it.

"Arggg! Someone speak! It's too quiet. I can't take it anymore! Naruto, you of all people should be talking! Speak!!" Hinata and I laughed at Kiba's antics while Neji looked vaguely annoyed.

"Let's go." The male Hyuuga said. He turned around, leading us into the library. We followed him through all the huge shelves of books and into the section marked 'teen fiction'.

"Why are we going here?" I whispered to Hinata.

"'Cause there are lots of computers and study rooms and stuff. And it's right by the manga section." She answered, smiling to herself at the manga comment.

"Oh." We turned the corner and saw the rows of computers and glass walled rooms with tables inside. Of course there was also a manga wall for Hinata. She jogged over happily and started pawing through the mangas as the rest of us got situated in on of the larger study rooms.

When all of his homework was put neatly into piles Neji gestured towards the computers. "I'll be on one of those if one of you needs me for anything. Ok?" Neji told me and Kiba.

"I'm coming with. I have an English essay I need to type up." I said.

"Do you have a library card?" Neji asked.

"No. Why?"

Neji sighed. "You can use mine. You need one to use a computer. Here, I'll sign you in." Neji walked over to the check-in computer and scanned his card. After a few moments he pointed to the computer I would be using. "You have computer number five. Is that ok?"

I was surprised at how nice the Hyuuga was being. "Yeah." I turned to sit at the computer Neji had pointed to but paused and turned back to face him. "Hey, thanks."

"No problem." Neji's voice was low and almost husky. He then did something I had never expected. He smiled. I was caught so off guard that I almost fell out of my chair. Neji smiling? Now that was _not_ a daily occurrence. I was still string at the spot he had last been even after he had walked back to Kiba in the study room.

"Woah." A breathy voice behind me expressed my thoughts. I turned around to see Hinata with a pile of books in hand with the same expression I must have worn on my face. I nodded, still unable to speak.

"Well, I've never seen that before." I whispered after what seemed like forever. I sank into the seat numbered 'five' and motioned for Hinata to come over. Hinata clutched her books tightly to her body while taking the seat next to mine. I cleared my throat. "So, Hina-chan. Which books did you get?"

I was trying to find a good conversation subject to change the topic. Apparently I had chosen well because Hinata needed no more invitation to go over each and every single one of books in her towering pile. There must have been nine or ten mangas. While Hinata was rambling about "Loveless" this and "Fruits Baskets" that I thought back on Neji's smile. The fact of the Hyuuga smiling was surprising enough but the _way_ he had smiled. It was almost sexy. Sexy!

He really _did_ think this was a date!

All of a sudden I felt the urge to get some air…or at least walk around. "Hina-chan?"

"What?" Hinata asked, obviously annoyed that I hadn't been listening to her all this time.

"Where's the bathroom?"

Hinata stood up and motioned for me to follow her, leaving her stack of books next to my designated computer. We made our way through the shelves once again until we ended up at the restrooms. Hinata gestured to the men's room and smiled lightly. I left her side and pushed against the bathroom door. When I was inside I paced back and forth, not knowing what to do.

Would what I was doing now be leading Neji on? I couldn't just go up to him and flat out refuse to be with him…could I? No. That would be too mean. And...I kind of like him. This realization hit me like a train. I stopped pacing. I guess I did like him. In a friendly way. Maybe…we could be friends. On top of that, I had actually been enjoying this before he had given me that _look_. It had been nothing like I had been expecting. It had been almost _nice_.

My thought process was interrupted when the bathroom door opened with a squeak.

I deadpanned. Neji smirked and stalked slowly towards me.

"Well isn't this nice. I had been hoping for some…quality time." He was so close now that if I took even a small step forward our noses would be touching. My breath hitched as his hands shot out and were placed on the wall above my head. I was cornered. He leaned forward slightly, a look of lust in his eyes. He titled his head to the side and drew even nearer. His breath tickled my mouth, snapping me out of my daze.

"N-neji, stop!" I pushed Neji away, ignoring the angry look he gave me.

"And why should I?!" I winced at his heated words but was not about to apologize for his mistake. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned away from him. Somehow I could still feel the heat of his glare on my neck.

"I don't know how you got the impression that I was interested in you, Neji, but I'm telling you now that your _lust _for me is one sided. Give up." This only seemed to make Neji more livid.

"Oh, stop playing hard to get, Naruto. Everyone at the school wants me, you included. You're the one who should give up. Your little act doesn't fool me." I saw red. How dense could he be? I opened my mouth to protest but before even a word could escape my lips Neji had my hands pinned above my head and was kissing me roughly. He was straddling me on the bathroom floor -preventing me from moving at all- and completely ravishing me. He paused his attack on my lips to bite down hard on my neck. When I gasped in pain he stuffed his tongue down my throat. I stated to thrash wildly. I wanted him off of me and I wanted him off now.

Suddenly Neji stopped. I looked up at him, hoping he had finally given up, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking in the direction of the bathroom door. I looked up slowly, fearing what I would find.

Standing there in all his pristine, god-like glory was Sasuke Uchiha.

I pushed Neji off me and ran past my dark haired crush, hoping he didn't see the silent tears that were falling down my face.

Happy Valentines Day, Naruto.

* * *

Me: I figured that since Valentines Day was on a Wednesday this year I could post the Wednesday in this as Valentines Day. Get it? Yeah…me neither.

Gaara: (eating cookies) Mmm…

Me: By the way this is not meant to be a Kiba/Hinata fic. They are just friends. Nothing more. I already have an idea for whom (or who?) I'll be pairing her with in my mind, but if you have any suggestions let me know. XD

Gaara: Yeah. (licking plate)

Me: Until next time! Oh, wait!! Read the notice below before going on! XD

Dear readers. At the beginning of this fic I had made the character of  
Kiba be like a friend of mine. He has talked to me and doesn't want to  
be in this fic so from here on out Kiba is completely and thoroughly  
Kiba.  
Thank you all for your understanding.  
Red-headed psychopaths wanted


	3. Thursday

Me: Hello and welcome back to the next chapter of this very badly named story!

Gaara: Am I going to be in _this _chapter?

Me: Maybe, maybe not. (pats on back) Don't worry; I'll put you in soon.

Gaara: You'd better. (glare)

Me: Oookay. Well anyway, thanks so much for the reviews! I really, really appreciate all your enthusiasm for my story. I almost cried when I read all my reviews because they made me so very happy! Thank you: InuKagKisses,Psychoticbunny, AzureBlue-eyed-dragon, No No 22, FakeSmilingFox, and I want to give a special thanks to Narutard Kiba for being with me and supporting this story from the very start! I owe you twenty-thousand cookies! XD It's your turn now, Gaara. Thank all the kind reviewers!

Gaara: Thanks.

Me: I want a smile with that. (glare)

Gaara: No.

Me: I'll give you a cookie!

Gaara: (smile) Thank you all soooooo very, very, very much for reviewing!!

Me: That's better. (Tosses cookie)

Gaara: (eating cookie) ee dosn now aeyhin. (gulp) She doesn't own anything. Wow. This was a long A/N…

* * *

Thursday:

Thursdays for me are usually good days; today…not so much.

Yesterday had been a disaster; after the 'incident' Neji had called his chaffer in a rage which forced Kiba, Hinata, and I to wait until Kiba's older sister came and picked us up. When I got home I was in a mess. So much of a mess, in fact, that even my laid back guardian, Kakashi, was worried. He had sent me straight to my room and told me to stay in bed until dinner. It didn't help at all.

I sank back into my seat and stared at the wooden table in front of me. I was exhausted; I had hardly gotten any sleep that night. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to the table where I knew Sasuke would be sitting. He hadn't talked to me at all today, which was usual, but it still hurt.

'I bet all the school knows about yesterday by now.' I thought. 'I wonder why no one has said anything. I mean, I may _like_ Sasuke but that doesn't mean that he isn't an ass. He has to have told somebody.'

Sasuke must have felt my eyes on him then because he turned towards me. Blue met black and a chill ran down my spine. His gaze held as much intensity now as it had the first time; so much that I had to look away. I was fairly (haha cool word) certain I was blushing, so I looked down at my desk again and hid my face with my bangs. When I was sure that my temperature was back to normal I looked up again, but this time I wasn't chancing a look at Sasuke.

I watched my silver-haired guardian as he wrote complicated math problems on the board and actually tried to pay attention for once. I was failing too many classes already to be getting behind in this one. Especially because Kakashi taught it. He would be on my back about it forever (not literally) if I flunked his class.

So here I was, listening to Kakashi's lecture but at the same time finding a way to think about Sasuke. I know….pathetic right? Yeah. I thought so too.

Today the Uchiha was wearing the white basketball uniform of our school's team which I thought looked _almost_ as good on him as his usual dark, emo style did. The basketball uniform had a loose, sleeveless mesh top with long black shorts and his shoes looked three times too big effectively making him look all the more hotter. Wait…is that even a word. I'm not sure…

Anyway, the reason he was even wearing his basketball uniform today was because his team had a game. Usually they played on Fridays but today was an exception. The P.E coach, Mr. Guy (freaky man…eyebrows), loved to get in as many games as possible before the play offs.

Sasuke was the team star and co-captained with Kiba. My dog-like friend was the number two, though not nearly as popular as Sasuke. They both would be leaving next period to get on the bus. Even Hinata and her Softball team were leaving early to play today.

I envied them. I really did. Not just because they were getting out of school (that was part of it, though) but also 'cause I love basketball. I would have to say I'm pretty good at it too. You're wondering why I'm not on the team if I love the sport so much, right? Well, that's because of my grades. As I said before I'm not exactly acing all my classes and if you have a C- or lower in any one subject, you can't be on the team.

I sighed. Yes, today was not a good day.

"Oh, it's 10:15 already?" Kakashi looked behind me at the clock, "My, time does go by fast when you're doing math." Kakashi smiled and made a shooing motion with his hands. "Out! All of you."

I finished my last line of notes and packed up, wanting to be the first out of class so that I could find Hinata and Kiba to wish them good luck before their games. I hurried out of the room and looked up and down the halls. I caught sight of Hinata talking to Ten-ten on their way out of the English room. I caught up with them quickly and tapped them both on the shoulder.

"Hi Hina-chan." I hugged my friend and nodded at her companion. "Hey Zero."

If you are wondering where Ten-ten's nickname came from, all you have to do is look at how her name's spelled. Self explanatory.

"What do you want?" Ten-ten asked, already looking annoyed. I sweat dropped. Why does she always look at me like that?

"Nothin' much. Just wanted to say good bye." I answered. "So see ya guys."

Hinata smiled at me and waved. "Bye, Naruto!" I watched as her friend pulled her in the direction of the curb where I nkew the bus would be waiting. I sighed again as I waved at my friend's back, wishing I could be going with her. Oh well. What can you do?

I turned around towards the direction of the Spanish classroom. If I was right Kiba should be getting out of that class right about n…

There, leaning against the hallway wall with a smirk on his face was Uchiha Sasuke. And he was looking straight at me.

"Hey." His low, beautiful voice almost brought a blush to my face. Was he talking to me? Why would he do that? Especially after what had happened Wednesday. I resisted the urge to look behind me to check if he was talking to someone else.

"H-hey." Did I just stutter? Oh my god. He's going to think I'm a freak. Well at least I worked up the nerve to say anything at all. Yeah, I know I sound like a wussy chick right now but it was just…his eyes. They were smoldering me.

I clutched my books to my chest and waited for him to say something else, anything else. But he didn't. "S-shouldn't you be getting on the bus right now? Your game starts soon."

"Yeah." He speaks! "I guess I should be." He straightened up off the wall and walked right past me. I didn't turn around to watch him. I didn't need to; I could hear his footsteps as he walked away, despite how crowded the hallway was. Then his footsteps stopped. "Hey!" I turned around when he called to me, heart thumping in my chest.

"Yeah?" Sasuke was almost halfway down the hallway now, hands shoved into his pockets.

"Aren't you going to wish me good luck?" I almost gaped at what he said. There was no doubt that I was blushing now, though I hoped he'd be to far away to see.

"G-good luck!" I said, blushing deeper. He smirked at me and nodded, turning his back on me once more. I watched him leave, not really believing the conversation I had just had. I let out a breath that I hadn't known I was holding and just stood there for a while. I needed a chance to calm down. It didn't matter that I would be late to my next class.

After a few minuets of just caching my breath and went to trade my math books for my science binder at my locker. When I finally made it to my class I wasn't _too_ late, but Ms. Kureni still gave me a dirty look as I sat down in my seat. My seat that was right next too…

Crap! I forgot that Neji and I were in the same science group. Oh joy.

I should have remembered that he wasn't on the basketball team; he's probably too wrapped up in his homework to have time for sports. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye cautiously but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking intently at his note page, scribbling things down on it every once in a while. He was staring at it a little too intently if you ask me. Like he was purposely avoiding my eyes. That was good news for me. It meant that I didn't have to worry about him glaring at me all during class, but still…

I hadn't meant to hurt him _that_ much.

'Maybe I should apologize.' I thought but quickly ditched the idea on a side road in my mind. I was _not _going to apologize to him. He should be the one apologizing.

'He should be begging me for forgiveness.' I thought to myself sternly. I mentally nodded and squared my shoulders. But as I looked down at him and saw how desperately he was trying to not look at me I knew I had already made up my mind. I needed to apologize.

I waited as the class droned by, paying attention, but barely. I was relieved that we didn't have a group project that day because it was obvious Neji was not in the mood to work with me right then.

When the class was over I followed Neji out into the hall, staying with him all the way up to his locker. I leaned on the wall next to him as he put his books away, making my presence obvious. He still pretended like he didn't see me. I waited for him to give up but he was being stubborn and refused to acknowledge that I was there.

"Hey, Neji." He finally turned towards me at the sound of my voice, but after giving me a quick, cold stare he turned around and started walking away.

'Oh no you don't.' I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me, looking him right in the eye.

"Neji, we need to talk." I said.

"What about?" Neji answered coolly.

"You now what about." My eyes narrowed. How could he be so calm and composed?

"If you're talking about what happened yesterday I don't see that there's any need for us to discuss anything that happened. What's done is done. Fate has played her hand. She's not about to take it back." Neji tried to walk away once more but I pulled him back. I wanted to retort with a smart, angry remark but that was not what I had come for. I had promised myself that I would fix this and I _am_ a man of my word, if nothing else.

"Look. I don't want to fight you about this. All I want to do is to say I'm sorry about what happened. I know I hurt you and I feel sorry that I did. So what do you say?" I held out a hand to him. "Even if we can't be together like _that_. Can we still be…friends?"

I watched for Neji's reaction and was stunned when his lips twitched up into the first real smile I have ever seen on the light-eyed boy. "Yeah." He gripped my hand tightly. "Friends."

I grinned back at him. Hinata and Kiba would never believe this. We're now going to have a foursome instead of a threesome. I wondered how Hinata would react but decided I would just have to talk to her about it tonight. I grabbed Neji's arm for a third time and dragged him over to my locker. I talked to him as I put away my books.

"What's Sasuke gonna think? I mean, he's your friend right?" It was almost easy to be around Neji now. I guess all we needed was a truce. He still looked a little awkward, though.

"He'll manage without me." He wasn't smiling anymore but his expression was calm, not relaxed, but calm.

I closed my locker door and walked with him to the Greenfield. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Kakashi! Hurry up! I need to use the phone." I stomped impatiently next to my guardian and crossed my arms. He had been talking to this mysterious new girlfriend - that I had yet to meet, by the way - for about an hour. He gave me an annoyed look and spoke into the phone.

"Sorry babe. Got t' go. The brat's pestering me." I tapped my foot as the person on the other end answered Kakashi. "Ok. Love ya. Bye." Kakashi hung up and handed me the phone.

"Finally!" I started dialing Hinata's number and ran into my room. I shut the door and listened to the phone ring.

"Hello?" A feminine voice answered.

"Hinata?"

"No, it's Hanabi. Wait."

Hanabi? Who's…? Oh yeah, Hinata's little sister. I almost forgot she had one. She never talked about her.

'I wonder why?' I thought to myself.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hina-chan."

"Wazzup?"

"Nothin' much…but I was wondering if Neji said anything to you when he came home today." I was nervous but my voice was steady.

"Um…no. Why? Was he supposed to?"

"No no. Just wondering. Well actually, something happened between us after you left."

"What?!" Hinata practically screamed. She probably expected the worst. "Did he hurt you? Did he molest you again? Or did he …"

"Hina-chan, calm down. It's not a bad thing. I'm perfectly fine."

"Than what was it?" She wasn't shouting anymore but she still sounded suspicious.

'She must really hate her cousin.' I thought. 'How am I going to tell her that we're friendly now?'

"Well, Hinata, we kinda' made a truce. We're friends now." There was silence on the other end of the phone. Then Hinata started laughing. I almost dropped the phone because of how suddenly and loudly she was laughing.

"Haha! Funny, Naruto! You really had me goin' there for a second."

"Hinata I'm serious!" I was frustrated with my friend. I had actually worked up the nerve to tell her and she didn't believe me. The laughing stopped.

"Really?" Hinata's voice was dead-serious now.

"Yeah, really. Are you going to be ok with him hanging around with us?"

"I-I'll be ok." I smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I trust your judgment."

"Thanks Hina-chan."

"No problem." I heard the smile in her voice. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see ya."

"Bye."

"By-Wait! One more thing."

"What?"

"I was wondering…why do you hate Neji so much? I mean besides him being an ass to you on the drive to the library." For a second time Hinata was silent. When she spoke again her voice sounded shaky.

"It's a long story. Family thing."

"You want to talk about it?" I picked up her mood and wanted to help.

"N-no. I'll see you at school, Naruto." And then Hinata hung up on me.

* * *

Me: I know it was short but how'd ya like it?

Gaara: It was terrible.

Me: I wasn't asking you! (throws rock at head)

Gaara: (wearing Band-Aid) Ow. (sniff)

Me: That's right! Cry!! Cry!!! (evil laugh)

Gaara: I'm not crying.

Me: Whatever. Oh! (turns toward readers) Just so you know I'm going to be going away on a week long class trip starting St. Patty's Day so I'm sorry in advance for not updating or answering reviews for the duration of that time.

Gaara: That was a long sentence.

Me: I know. Until next time! XD


	4. friday

Gaara: She doesn't own Naruto. Or Hinata...or Sasuke…or…

Me: Okay, okay. We've got it. You can stop now.

Gaara: Or Kiba…or Neji…

Me: (Duct tapes mouth closed.) Cha! Duct tape can do anything! Ehem…thanks to my dearest reviewers!: jcbabygurl, No No 22, Crimson Aries, Psychoticbunny, marina-uzumaki-potter, KibaPink-xXx-Kiss, darktulip, kiba's kunoichi, Akira-sama, and last but definetly not least Narutard Kiba.

Thank you all so much! I swear your reviews give me life!!! .  
Here it is.

* * *

Friday: 

Oh the joys of Fridays. The wind blowing in your hair, the sun on your face, the sweet, sweet smell of non-existent roses in your nose. Nothing could bring me down today.

I entered the school with a slide. Yes, people, jazz hands and all. Nobody took notice; they were all used to it. By now it was basically known by all as "The Uzumaki Naruto Friday Dance". I named it myself. I am very proud. The jazz hands were new, though. You can blame them on a certain, dark-eyed, someone who actually TALKED to me yesterday! Go ahead. I'm blaming him too.

I waltzed through the halls to my own music, barely stopping long enough to unpack my bag.

"Naruto! I see you have finally learned to grasp the glorious meanings of youth!" I stopped my dance long enough to catch a glimpse of green before Lee attacked me with a bear hug from the side. Usually I would push him off. But not today. No sir! If Lee wanted to glomp me then bless his little, spandex-wearing soul. I gave Lee a thumbs-up which he gladly returned with extra sparkle before he galloped away into the sunset as he saw Mr. Guy walking out of the gym up ahead.

I did a little tango for one down the length of the hallway, my rolling backpack trailing behind me loyally. The poor thing could not keep up with the master. I finished my dance with a twirl and posed proudly in the middle of the hallway.

Nothing, NOTHING, I tell you, could bring me down!!

"Good morning Mr. Uzumaki." Shit. I spoke too soon. One of my oh-so-blue eyes twitched as I turned to face the most evil being known to man.

"Morning Mr. Orochimaru." I gave the black-haired man a _very _fake smile before quickly trying to pass him. Unfortunately for me he caught my left arm and pulled me back before I could make my escape.

"Now wait one second, my little one." The black-haired man said in his sickening, child molester voice, hand still holding my upper arm. "You wouldn't happen to know where Sasuke might be, would you?" I shook my head violently and said the negative. Even if I _had_ seen him I wouldn't have told Orochimaru. Who _knew_ what this guy wanted with Sasuke.

Orochimaru seemed a little disappointed at my answer. He even pouted his little evil, snake-like pout of his. Wait…can snakes pout? Well, if they could they would pout like him.

"Alright then. Get along to class." Orochimaru must have sensed the violent intent radiating off of me at this point because he finally released my arm allowing me to scamper down the hall as quickly as possible.

Mr. Orochimaru was our vice-principal and head of middle school just so you know. The only people at a higher level in the system than him were Principal Tsunade (with her secretary Shizune) and the school board, so he was basically untouchable.

Good thing he's not into blonds.

Too bad that means he's into dark–haired, irresistibly mysterious Uchiha boys instead. Sasuke's mine, dammit! You can't have him you…you creep!!! My mind rang with pathetic insults as I slid into my math class…two minutes late. Damn that Orochimaru!

I scowled at Kakashi as he gave me his fatherly "disappointed" look. I placed my books on my desk and sat down. I looked over at where Sasuke should have been sitting and was surprised to find the desk empty.

'Sasuke's late?' I thought. 'It's the apocalypse!' For a brief second I thought back to Mr. Orochimaru. 'What if?' I shook my head violently. 'No. That's just wrong.' I almost gagged just thinking about what would happen if the snake got a hold of Sasuke.

I looked around a bit more and found that Neji was gone as well. 'Hmm. Must just be coincid…'

"Naruto!" Kakashi's voice jolted me out of my thoughts. "Would you kindly join the rest of the class in copying down what's written on the board? I don't just write for the fun of it, you know, and I'm almost _certain _you would rather do this now than in summer school. Isn't that so?" The class snickered as Kakashi reprimanded me. It was not too nice having my dad as a teacher, let me tell you.

"Fine, fine. Don't get your boxers in a knot." Then again I _did_ get away with some little things like that. That _almost _made up for it.

Kakashi sighed as I went through my notebook, trying to find a place to put the new entry. I had already ran out of room because I habitually doodled during class…so I found a place between two entries I did in-hmmm let's see-January. I would have cared about my organization problems a little more if it weren't for the fact that…actually no, scratch that I just plain didn't care no matter what. I only did this for Kakashi. And, of course, to spare me from the evil clutches of summer school. I shuddered at the thought. I swear summer school was just made as an excuse for teachers to punish me.

After a few minutes of note taking (speaking of torture) my super powered, ninja trained ears heard the door open. Actually, the whole class did. It wasn't hard to miss; the door stuck to the frame just a little and had made a loud noise when opened as long as any of my classmates or I had been at the school. That's not the point, though. So anyways, my super powered, ninja trained ears heard the door open to admit a certain Uchiha into the room.

No, it's not Itachi! He's not even in this story yet! Ehem…back to the subject.

So this certain Uchiha just walked in ten minutes late and sat down as if he was there a whole half an hour early. Now, as you should have figured out already, Sasuke has _never_ been late before. Now that I think about it I don't think he's ever missed a day of school either.

His seat was next to the lazy ass, Shikamaru, who gave him a kind of curious look to ask the question the whole class had been thinking.

Sasuke just shrugged at him. Shikamaru sighed and put his head back on his desk, apparently finding the whole thing "troublesome." Typical Shikamaru. A few of my female classmates glared at the back of his pineapple head for not perusing the subject before getting bored and turning back towards the teacher. And when I mean female classmates I mean all the Sasuke Fan Girls and his only, I hope, fan boy.

Kakashi was continuing with his lecture; it was no big deal to him that a student walked in late. It happened all the time…not to Sasuke, but still. He hadn't even turned when Sasuke entered and had just gone on with boring the class out of their minds.

* * *

Fast forwarding because, as I've said before (or at least _implied_ before), math isn't exactly a very captivating subject. This is the next period. Science to be exact. If you remember from before, Neji usually sits next to me in this class so I was expecting to be alone on my side of the square table. I had had to stay behind with Kakashi for a bit, he wanted me to help him write the next class's schedule on the board, and had written me a note to give to Ms. Kureni. When I walked into the class I handed her the note and went to sit down. When I did I was surprised to see that Neji was sitting in the seat next to me, as proper and poised as ever. Except that he has a bruise the size of Ohio just beginning to form on his cheek. 

Was I curious, you ask? Of course I was! But I didn't risk asking as Ms. Kureni seemed to be in a bad mood and I had already been late for the class. It was _two_ strikes and you were out with Ms. Kureni. At least she didn't get violent like Ms. Anko. Yes, lots of fun. I do love my teachers.

So, of course, being the great friend and curious guy that I am as soon as Mrs. Kureni let us have some work time with our table groups I asked him oh-so politely how it (the bruise…what else) got there.

"What the hell is that thing doing on your face?!" I exclaimed and pointed at the offending mark with an immaculately painted black fingernail. You heard me, black nails. Hinata made me paint them. It's not my fault.

"I tripped." Neji's answer was short and sweet but effectively deflated my mood. I was hoping for something more, you know…exciting. Not that I would want my newly friendified friend to have been beaten up but it does take some of the fun out of it, you know? Though one could wonder how a graceful guy like him could trip and fall into something hard enough to be responsible for that _huge_ thing. I asked him about it and he only answered with saying he fell into the edge of his coffee table this morning. He then hastily added that this was the reason he had been late, because his uncle had wanted him to ice his little cough-not-cough injury. He almost sounded like he was trying to cover his trail with the way he went into the whole story without me so much as prompting him, but I shook it off as Neji's way of socializing. He _was_ my friend now, after all.

I was still wondering why Hinata hated him so much. After getting used to him and all, he wasn't such a bad guy. I made a mental note to get around to asking him sometime but thought I would rather hear it from Hinata than him so I crossed it out on my invisible (to everyone else) to-do list. I love that little mental list. It's all orange and sparkly. Yay…sparkles! What? You can't blame me for liking them.

As something completely of topic, guess what I decided. I have decided that I'm completely _not_ into girls and it's solamente guys for me from now on. Cha! Go Naruto! In with the Sasuke and out with the Sakura. Though Sakura _is_ still my friend. I haven't talked with her in a while, though.

I pulled out the handy dandy notebook once more and added, "Talk sometime with Sakura and Ino" One never traveled without the other.

What would I do without my checklist…thing?  
For the rest of science Neji and I actually got some work done with Shikamaru (that other girl was _still_ absent) and even finished about three-fourths of our assignment. It was due on Tuesday so we had in-class time to work on it today and Monday. For once we were actually in good shape.

Sakura had been moved to another group because they had apparently needed her support. Let's just say their project hadn't been going along too well until she showed up. Something about some baking soda, vinegar, and an explosion on the teacher's desk.

So, yeah, in that time we worked on our project, never once bringing up the mark on Neji's face again.

* * *

­Lunch! Oh what a wonderful time of day. Did I mention how I love Fridays? Well, I also love lunch. So lunch on Fridays is always the best part of the week. Again, I have no life. 

In all my excitement I rushed out to our table, sat in my seat, and just basked in the brief freedom from classrooms all before any of the others got there. The first other human being to arrive was Hinata who took me by surprise while I was still pouring hot water into my instant ramen. Thank god I didn't spill any of it or she would be dead right now, best friend or not.

"Heeeeeeeeeey ya Naruto!!" She yelled into my ear all Kiba-like. Jeez. One loud friend is enough, don't you think?

"Wazzup Hina-chan!?" I yelled right back at her. Ehha! Take that! Unfortunately she seemed unfazed by my loudness. Damn her insensitive ears. They're not all ninja-ish like mine.

Hinata swung a leg over the bench, straddling it. "Guess what?" Apparently she was too excited about telling me the news that she was actually putting off her lunch until she was done talking. Gasp! Noos. "I just got out of math, right?" Of course she knew what class she had just been in; she was just asking me if I knew. She's special that way. I nodded and she held out a surprisingly bare arm before continuing. "You know that armband I had on today? I was sitting in math and Ten-ten just stole it right off my wrist! The thief! We were wrestling for it behind the teacher's back all class. And she still has it!!! She's pretty good at karate blocks and stuff."

I blinked. "Okay?"

"I know." Hinata seemed to calm down at that point. Well, calmed down enough to sit normally on the bench and begin to eat. That girl is sometimes still a mystery to me. She. Is. Insane.

Pretty soon everyone else had made their way over to the table in little clumps. Kiba sat across from me, like usual, but for some reason the usually empty seat to the side of me was filled by Sakura.

"Hey Naruto. Hey Kiba, Hinata." That was weird. Usually she would address Hinata first because she always came to talk to her. Guess she wanted to talk to me today. I wasn't complaining. It was a good way to get something off my list.

"Hey Sakura, what brings you to this side of the table?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to ask you some things." Sakura looked directly at me when she said this. Hinata and Kiba took the hint and Hinata started up again about her armband, trying to make conversation with Kiba while I talked with our pink-haired friend.

"Well, shoot."

"Ok, well, it's more like I wanted to tell you something I heard." Wait, I did not like where this was headed anymore. "I heard that, um…you and Neji were caught the other day…uh making out at the public library. I just…wanted to confirm that this was true."

I shook my head violently, cheeks tinted pink. "No, no. It was just a misunderstanding. Neji and I are friends, nothing more." Who told her? Sasuke must have let it out…or maybe Hinata let it slip by accident or something. I would have to ask later.

"Oh, ok. Then you wouldn't happen to know why Sasuke punched him in the face this morning either, would you?"

"What?" I stared at her incredulously.

"You haven't heard?" Sakura went into her gossip mode, leaning forward excitedly, hands outstretched in front of her in case she would need to use them to emphasize her story. I think her voice went about an octave higher than her usual as she described the long line of who-told-who's leading up to Ino telling her. Unfortunately, being gay didn't mean that I understood this "girltalk" thing so it was hard for me catch up with her mile and hour mouth. In the end, though, I was able to figure out most of the details. Apparently, during my math class, Sasuke and Neji had passed a few un-known, but heated words, before getting into a small fight which I'm guessing was the real cause of Neji's bruise mark.

I just gaped at her as she said all this. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Sasuke would hurt his only real friend, willingly at that. Guess he's not perfect after all, huh? But my mind just couldn't make him out as a bad person, despite this evidence. He was a pain in the ass, yes, but I still didn't believe that he was this cold hearted to his friend. There had to be some reason behind it, a _good_ reason, which I just hadn't figured out yet.

After a while Sakura finally realized that I really didn't know anymore about the subject than she did and left me alone to my thoughts. Kiba saved me from thinking to hard, though, by loudly bringing up a new subject for the three of us to partake in.

"So we won the game yesterday." Kiba grinned, obviously proud of the victory.

"Sweet." I put on a smile to mask my confusion about what Sakura had said.

"Yeah, that's awesome, Kib. By the way, sorry about missing the end of the game, the volleyball team started theirs early." Hinata said. "We lost to that Suna team. You played them too, right? Man I hate them. The kids are all stuck up pricks and are spoiled beyond imagination."

"Don't you think that's a little much, Hina-chan?" I said at the far away, hateful look on my friend's other-wise kind face.

"Suna's a curse to all schools! Anyway, my parents wanted me to go but I made enough excuse that they just gave up. They wouldn't waste the energy on me." Hinata looked distant once again but this time she looked more say than angry. Her expression caught itself, though and was once again happy before I could say anything. "But Kib, did you see that freshman girl in the game after us?" Suna had a high school along with the middle school, unlike this place. "She was that one with the little blond ponytail things. She was…pretty good." Hinata looked very reluctant to be saying this about someone from Suna. This girl must have been amazing. "I think her name was Temari or something like that. At least that's what everyone on the other team was calling her."

"Mmhm. We had one guy on the Suna team, the point gaurd, who was like that. He was incredible." Kiba leaned toward me a little looking almost as Sakura had a minute before except just a little less girly. "If Sasuke hadn't shot that final three pointer we would have lost to them because of this guy. He is easily as good, maybe even better than Sasuke, believe it or not." He settled back into his seat once again. "And he had the brightest head of red hair that probably ever existed."

* * *

"I'm spent." I said, turning my head so that I could see Hinata lying in the brown grass beside me. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. You would be too if you had just spent almost the entirety of recess running around for no reason. My friend nodded slightly in agreement as Kiba snorted his from the other side of me. 

"Hey." I realized all of a sudden that someone was missing from our little group. "Where's Neji?"

"I think he went home."

"Ok then. Oi Kib." I turned my head to face my canine loving friend. He glanced back at me with a tired look on his face. "I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now…Hinata already knows so I guess you should too…" I stopped myself as I sensed a nervous ramble beginning to form in my stomach.

"What is it?"

"Um…how would you feel if I kinda had a crush on Sasuke?" I wanted to turn from my friend's gaze as I said this but I felt Hinata put a hand on my shoulder and took comfort and strength in it.

Kiba looked surprised and took a while to answer but when he did he smiled slightly. "Take him; I don't want him."

I smiled back at him before all three of us erupted into a little fit of giggles. Hinata was right, he did understand. And for that I was grateful.

* * *

"Neji, pick your cell." I tapped my foot impatiently as the phone on the other end rang again. In a few minutes Ms. Anko would start to suspect that I didn't just have a severe case of diarrhea as I led her to believe. If only Neji would pick up his damn phone… 

"Hello?"

"Neji? It's me, Naruto."

"So I figured. You called five times."

"That's cause you wouldn't answer."

"What? Sorry, the reception's pretty bad."

"Oh yeah." I spoke a little louder and clearer. "That's cause I'm calling from the bathroom. You know how hard it is to get a call out from this area. Thank god I have Verizon."

"Mmhm. I think the school board made it like that on purpose. So anyway, it must be the middle of school. Why'd you call?"

"I was just wondering if you're all right. Why'd you go home early?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I was just starting to feel a little sick. That's all."

"Oh, ok. Well, I've got to go now. You know how Ms. Anko gets."

"Yeah. I'll see you…soon."

"Okays. Get better fast."

"K, bye."

I shut my orange phone with a small click ad quickly made my way back to the history room.

As I first entered Kiba gave me an I-know-what-you-were-up-to look, but no one said anything. I sat down quickly next to my friends.

When I oriented myself I realized Ms. Anko was explaining the Boston Tea Party. She had been even before I left. Can you say boooooring?

I thanked god for a distraction as Shizune shyly poked her head in the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Ms. Anko…" _I'm not_ "but we have a visitor today."

The door then opened wider to admit the strangest looking boy I think I have ever seen. And that's _including_ Kiba. "Class. This is Sabaku no Gaara, your new classmate."

* * *

Me: Told you I'd put you in sometime. 

Gaara: I didn't even do anything! That doesn't count.

Me: You know I could kill you or make you effeminate, right?

Gaara: Oh. Never mind. I have no complaints.

Me: Good. Now please review my dear readers!!! Until next time!


	5. saturday

Me: I'm a rotten LIAR!!! This fic is officially NOT GaaHina like was originally planned. In fact I have now finalized all the pairings but some of them are different from what they were going to be before so I'm sorry if you don't like the changes.

Gaara: Yeah.

Me: Sorry! And thank you to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…obviously.

* * *

Saturday:

"Checkmate." Kiba smirked at me from over the chessboard.

"Oh, come on! Three times in a row? I don't believe it."

"Hehe…I wasn't kidding when I said I was te master." Kiba said happily, trying to perform a bow even while sitting. Akamaru yipped his agreement from beside his owner.

I got up from the carpeted floor and started pacing around the room in frustration. "But really, three times?! And you even beat me in basketball! Is that even possible?!" I stopped my pacing and sat down on my friend's unmade bed. Not surprisingly Kiba got up to join me.

"Uh, yeah."

I huffed in my oh-so-special way and turned my head away from Kiba with crossed arms.

"Aww come one. Don't be like that." I chose not to answer. "Naruto?" I again made no response. "Fine then. You leave me no choice." All of a sudden Kiba attacked me with his arms outstretched and tickled me like no tomorrow. Or in other words he tickled the hell out of me.

"Ahh! Kib stop!" I gasped out, tears trickling from my eyes from the intense laughter.

"Ah, so _now_ he speaks." My friend wasn't letting up. Times were getting desperate so I did what any normal human being would do in this situation. I kicked him in the balls.

Kiba sunk to the floor moaning.

"Owwwwwww….Naruto!!!"

"Opps. Sorry Kib. My bad." I said sheepishly. On the outside I was sorry. On the inside…he deserved it.

Kiba gave another long moan for good measure before attempting to speak. "Now I'm not gonna tell you what Sasuke said about you the other day."

"What?!!" I practically yelled. I pounced on my friend, earning another groan of pain from the canine-loving boy. "Tell me, tell me!! Pleeeeeease?"

"No!" Kiba finally was composed enough to sit up and push me off of him. Akamaru ran to his side and started nuzzling him, trying to make him feel better.

"Please?" I gave Kiba a douse of my most ly puppy eyes, ones that even Akamaru couldn't compete with. My friend glared at me, trying to outdo my stare. It didn't work.

"God! Fine! I'll tell you!" Kiba's right eye had started twitching from the pressure.

"Yay!" I clapped like an idiotic fourth grader and sat down next to Kiba on the floor, in that criss-cross-applesauce way. Or Indian style. Whatever way you learned it as a kindergartener. I personally like criss-cross-applesause, though. Sounds yummy.

"Ok, so it was after the game verse Suna that we played." Kiba lifted Akamaru into his lap as he started speaking, petting the dog while he talked. "Sasuke was just leaving with his brother-I think his name's Itachi-anyway, he was leaving when he got a call. Apparently it was Neji because Sasuke was saying "What do you want, Hyuuga?" and unless it was Hinata it was definitely Neji. So then he went on to say that he didn't know what the hell Neji was thinking the other day at the library but it wasn't funny. And then he told him to back off cause you didn't like him."

I gapped at Kiba…seriously, my mouth was on the floor. I mean Sasuke was defending me! And here I thought he didn't even know my name.

"Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"Cause I didn't know you liked him before…I thought it would just creep you out."

"You were sheltering me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I guess…" Kiba shrugged. "Hey, why are so exited? It's not like he said that he loved you or anything."

"Yes, but he obviously cared about me enough to defend me from Neji. Not that I would want Neji to get hurt or anything." Suddenly a thought dawned on me. It was like 'wham!' on the side of my head. "So then that's why Neji left early from school on Friday. He was suspended! Why didn't he tell me?"

"Uhh yeah. I thought you knew. It's all over the school by now. Both he and Sasuke are suspended for a week because of the fight. At least the teachers didn't know about Sasuke actually hurting Neji, though I don't see how they could have actually over-looked that bruise on his face."

"Orochimaru must have pulled a few strings to keep Sasuke at the school." I sneered. Did I mention how much I d Mr. Orochimaru?

"Seriously, when is Tsunade going to realize he's a pedo?" Kiba shook his head.

"Soon I hope. The guy creeps me out."

"Yeah. I him almost as much as Hinata does…which is about as much as she s Neji believe it or not."

"Hehe." I laughed …or giggled …whatever you prefer to call that high pitched noise that is most commonly associated with middle school aged s. "That reminds me, you've known Hina-chan longer then I have, right?"

"Yup. Best friends forever!" My friend looked mighty proud of himself. Whoa, did I just say "mighty"? I swear I'm turning British.

I reached over and pulled Akamaru from Kiba's lap into mine. Hey, he was looking up at me with those cute little doggy eyes of his. How could I resist?

"Naruto!"

"Sorry, mine now. Anyway, do you know why she s Neji so much? Did he like beat her up as a kid or purposely make her spill her ice-cream or something? I mean really that's the vibe I'm getting here." I said with a serious look on my face. Kiba just stared at me for a moment before breaking out into laughter. "Meany pie! I just asked a question! There's no need to laugh at me about it!"

"Naruto, You're just gonna have to ask her. You're her friend as much as I am so I'm sure she'll tell you. Besides, it's not really my place to tell."

"So he ripped the heads of her dolls! I knew it." I nodded my head solemnly. Yes, that had to be it.

Kiba stared at me again. "What? Where'd you get that one from?"

I blinked. "I'm not sure. It just seemed right at the time. Now I can't figure it out. Weird huh?"

"Seriously Naruto, just ask."

I smiled. "Kayz Kib. I'll do it Monday."

"Good boy." He patted my head in quite the same way that I was patting Akamaru's head.

Oh no he didn't.

"Hey!" I swatted at Kiba and missed as he was already up and running for the door. Akamaru jumped out of my lap to follow. "Kiba!"

"Come and get me Naruto!" My friend's laugh echoed through the house.

* * *

"You lied to me."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Why?" I asked wanting Neji to give me a truthful answer for once.

"I don't know." I could hear Neji sigh. "I guess I just didn't want you to worry."

"Well I found out anyway so that plan didn't work out too well did it?"

"No. I guess not."

"And why is Sasuke so mad anyway? What could you have possible done to make him turn against his only friend?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Neji?"

"…Kiss you." Came the muttered reply.

"What?" I thought I had heard it wrong.

"He was angry because I kissed you."

"Why would he be angry about that? I mean I've heard of protective friends but not ones that protect them from the ones they like."

"I don't know why he did it but I doubt that he was protecting me. I'll see you soon, Naruto." And with that Neji hung up on me leaving me to ponder his words.

* * *

Me: And there is was! Short again, sorry…

Gaara: I bet you are just about to say that next chapter will be longer right?

Me: Uhhh…no?

Gaara: Well save your breath because half of the time they just get shorter when you say that.

Me: Gee thanks for being so supportive.

Gaara: No problem.

Me: (sigh) Until next time!


	6. Sunday

Gaara: I'm starting it out for once. She doesn't own Naruto, so there! Take it and eat it!

Me: Whoa there, Gaara. Keep it in your pants.

Gaara: Huh?

Me: Never mind.

Gaara: Anyway, thanks to all these people. Psychopaths here is really grateful.

Thank you! Sunny Soul, kitkatjacking, Narutard Kiba, iloveme5895, purewhiteriver99, melliejellie, demona013, No No 22, Black-Dranzer-1119, and Teng-A-Ling

­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep- Wham!_

I threw my annoyingly exuberant alarm clock at the wall, finally succeeding at shutting it up.

I scowled at its remains which now littered the floor of my room.

It was Sunday. Why my alarm clock had gone off on a Sunday, I will never know. I guess it just meant that it was time for a new one anyway if it was broken _before_ I threw it at the wall. At least that is how I would explain it to Kakashi.

I actually vaguely remembered turning it on the night before, forgetting that the next day was Sunday and not Monday.

I rolled over in bed and tried to get back to sleep.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Shut up!!" I picked up my cell phone and was just a second away from letting it share the same fate as my alarm clock when I finally realized what I was doing. I opened it and muttered a greeting into the phone.

"You think I was just crying for the attention?" Sakura sounded pissed.

"What?"

"I was just told that you said to someone that I was just crying for the attention."

"Look, Sakura, I have no idea what you are…"

_Click_

I sighed and put down the phone. What was she talking about?

_Ring Ri-_

"Hello?"

"Sorry. Dropped the phone."

"What?"

"I just dropped the phone. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that I have no idea what you are talk-"

"Naruto, you know that yelling is my weakness. You yelled at me before…even Ten-ten doesn't do that when she's mad at me. She knows how angry I get." I stare incredulously at the phone.

"What are you on?"

"What are _you _on."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Everything."

"What?"

"You're mean."

I sigh. "Ok Sakura. Is there anyway I can do to make it up to you?" I roll my eyes.

"No."

"Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_Click_…_sigh_

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello?"

"Hey Ino…can you go check up on Sakura?"

"Why?"

"Just go."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_click

* * *

_

"Naruto get down here!" I woke for a second time, this time to Kakashi's voice.

"What? Why?!" I shouted back.

"Your friend is here!"

"Friend? What friend?"

"Just get down here."

I sighed and did as Kakashi said, walking down the stairs in the clothes I had worn the day before, with my hair a mess, and my eyes still half closed. My eyes widened, though, when I saw Neji sitting on my living room couch, Iruka, his driver, beside him.

"Good morning Naruto." Neji said coolly.

"M-morning." What was he doing here? Didn't he know I was mad at him?

"Why don't you two boys go upstairs now while I get Iruka here a cup of coffee." Kakashi stood up to get foresaid drink.

"Oh no, you really don't have to, I'll get it myself." Iruka waved a gloved hand at my guardian and started to get up.

"No, no. You always have trouble with the coffee machine let me get it."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Always?" I questioned.

"Didn't I tell you two to get going? Now shoo."

Neji followed me up to my room, his elegant strides just behind mine. When we got to my room I shut the door and gave the Hyuuga a cold stare. Hehehe. FEEL THE FURY OF THE EYES OF THE BEAST NAMED NARUTO! Yeah…

"What are you doing here?"

"I am your friend, aren't I?" He asked it in such a way that even if I _had_ wanted to say no I wouldn't have.

"Yes, what about it?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." Neji looked at the ground pitifully, long hair falling like dark curtains on either side of his face. Awww. So cute! "Will you forgive me?"

Don't give in to the cuteness! "Neji, you lied to me."

"I know." Wow. Is that a pout?

"I forgive you." I smiled at my friend. He looked up at me with what I took as a smile of his own. "Now that that is over you want to go play some basketball? I'll have you know that if I was on the team I would be Sasuke's second, though Kib would never admit to it."

"I'm not too good at sports…"

I laughed. "That's alright, come on." I took his arm and dragged him down the stairs, with a smile on my face.

And then I stopped still in the living room in shock.

Iruka and Kakashi were kissing. They were _kissing_! Kissing!

My jaw fell open as Kakashi turned towards us sheepishly.

"What's going on here?" I stared at the two men expectantly as Neji blinked next to me.

"Um Naruto. I guess this is as good a time as any to introduce you to my "girlfriend"."

Iruka smiled at me. "I hope you're ok with this. You too Neji-sama."

My brilliant response to this was: "You?! Iruka?! What?!?!"

And Neji's: "…" _blink_

"Yeah. I was planning on telling you sooner or later anyway. I guess you've met before?"

Me: _nod_

Neji: _blink_

"So um, yeah. I won't waste any time with introductions then. Carry on with what you were doing." Kakashi said and basically pushed us into the backyard.

Only after the door was closed was Neji able to find his voice.

"…Wow." He said. "Just wow."

"Tell me about it."

…_Awkward silence…_

"Oh, by the way, my uncle got the school to cancel the suspension for Sasuke and I. He convinced Tsunade that our leaving early on Friday was enough."

"Seriously? That's awesome."

"Yeah." Neji's stream of conversation ended as a giggle came from inside the house.

And again he just blinked.

_Giggle_

"Oh, Kakashi!"

_Blink _

…

…

…

_Blink

* * *

_

_Ring Ring-_

"Yeah?"

"Hey Naruto." I recognized the voice on the other end as Ino's. I had been too lazy to look at the caller id before picking up the phone. Yay for laziness!

"Hey. Is everything alright?"

She laughed. "Yeah. Thanks for calling before. Sakura was a little…out of it."

"So I guessed. What happened?"

"Umm well she was a little depressed so she cracked open her parents' alcohol stash. She was totally wasted when she called you."

"What?! Why?!"

"Well...she heard something from a reliable source about umm Sasuke's…sexual orientation."

I gulped. "S-sexual orientation?"

"Yeah." Ino paused. "She heard he was…_gay_."

And then I dropped the phone.

"HECK YES!"

* * *

I walked as calmly as I could to where Neji had been waiting for me in the backyard. A couple years back Kakashi had installed a half sized basketball court there so the Hyuuga was dribbling a basketball on the court with little to none of the elegance he had otherwise.

The whole reason he had to wait for me there was because I had risked seeing some things I didn't want to see (aka Kakashi and Iruka) for the sake of going to the bathroom.

I mean I hadn't used the toilet yet this morning so…yeah.

Anyway, I was just coming back, after being sufficiently scarred on the way up, when I had gotten the phone call on my cell from Ino. The glorious, glorious phone call.

Neji was going to freak when he heard this. I just hoped he would feel happy for me. I mean, after all, he used to _like_ me before. I just hoped that no feelings of that kind still lingered within him.

"There you are, Naruto. Took you long enough." Neji threw the basketball at me, signifying that he was ready to play. To bad that basketball was the farthest thing from my mind at the time.

"Yeah. Ino called." I dropped the basketball and smiled brightly.

"Ino? What'd she want?"

"Well she told me that Sakura was depressed and so intoxicated herself-"

"What?!"

"I know that's what I said. Anyway, she went on to say that the reason was because she had heard that Sasuke is actually gay! How cool is that?!"

Neji's shocked expression turned sour. "Why do you care?"

I gasped. I had just realized that I had not yet told Neji of my crush for his old friend. "Um…well…you see...I like him. A lot." I said nervously.

"Hmm. In that case, good for you." I smiled. I thought Neji would be angry. "But I don't think that Sakura got her facts straight. If there's ever been an a-sexual person, it's Sasuke."

My expression deflated in an instant. "Oh."

"Yeah." Neji patted me on the back. "Sorry about that. I just didn't want for you to get your hopes up. Good luck, though." He picked up the basketball that had before lay forgotten at my feet and threw it at the hoop.

It didn't make it in. Actually, it didn't even hit the post at all. I don't think it even got halfway there.

"Yeah…I've got to work on that."

"No kidding."

"…"  
_blink

* * *

_

Me: I think that was a little longer than last time. I hope it was at least. Sorry for updating so slowly! I'm trying to update all my fics before updating again so it might take a while before next chapter too. In the mean time check out SoulSpiritHeart, Narutard Kiba, and TimeforMidnighters. I'm in love with the stories they're working on right now and I've contributed a little myself. So…go look. NOW! XD

Gaara: And please review. It's good to see people opinions.

Me: So…until next time!


End file.
